


Push-Ups

by billhighthescienceguy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, cas is a regular at his gym, dean's a personal trainer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billhighthescienceguy/pseuds/billhighthescienceguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a personal trainer. Cas is a regular at his gym. Dean finds that he's always watching Cas through his workouts, but can never seem to talk to him. Eventually, Cas talks to Dean, and the two become well acquainted. Lots of fluff and a happy ending :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push-Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on tumblr. I spent way too long making this.
> 
> Send your prompts to whatwouldjohnbarrowmando.tumblr.com :D

Dean loved all kinds of exercise. That was his job. He'd make up exercising routines and yell at people until they did them correctly. Boy did he love his job.

But there was one kind of physical fitness he particularly enjoyed doing. He loved push-ups. Most people hate them enthusiastically, but Dean loved them. He had reasons for this, though, he didn't just have a weird thing for push-ups.

He first met his reason for loving push-ups at the gym he worked at. His name was Cas, and he was easily the most beautiful human being Dean had ever seen in his life. He was lean and muscular and had thick black hair. Dean couldn't help but watch him while he worked out. He would spend a few minutes at the bench press, then a few minutes on the rowing machine, then run on the treadmill for half an hour. He also was always reading while he ran. Dean never bothered to question how he found it so easy to run while reading, he was just utterly fascinated by this man.

But he had never spoken to him. He'd just watch him.

And then, whenever Cas would walk by Dean's station, Dean would drop down and do as many push-ups as he could in the time it took Cas to walk across the room. He didn't know why he did this, it was just his body's immediate reaction. He wanted to impress him, obviously, but why his brain decided that push-ups were the way to do that is a mystery.

\---

One day, while Dean was teaching one of his clients the proper form to use while lifting weights, Cas sauntered into the gym, hair soaked from the rain. He grabbed a towel and rubbed it around his head, and when he removed it, he had  _serious_  sex hair. Dean got so distracted by this he nearly dropped a fifty-pound dumbbell on his foot. 

"Oh, son of a-!" He shouted as the dumbbell clanged to the floor. Cas looked up and saw Dean looking at him and he smiled before turning to his favorite treadmill. Dean felt his cheeks grow hot so he turned his attention back to his client, who was yelling at him to be careful.

After Dean's client had left, it was time for Dean's break. He took his usual seat in the lounge area near the entrance to the gym, which overlooked the swimming pool on one side and the parking lot on the other. He put a dollar in the vending machine and bought his favorite apple-flavored protein bar, then sat down to read up on nationwide strange happenings- a hobby of his.

Five minutes into his break, Cas emerged from the locker rooms holding a gym bag. Dean glanced up from his newspaper and stared at him. He had that after-workout glow and he looked incredibly relaxed for someone who just ran five miles in half an hour. 

He walked into the lounge and headed for the vending machine, and Dean suddenly bitterly regretted making his favorite seat the one right next to the vending machine. He forced himself to stare at his newspaper and not make eye-contact with Cas. 

"Oh, crap," Cas mumbled, fumbling around his bag. Happy for the excuse to keep looking at the man, Dean glanced up again and watched Cas' face frown. 

Then Cas turned around and looked at Dean and Dean turned red again. "Hey man, you wouldn't happen to have fifty cents, would you? I thought I had a dollar, but it turns out I was... Mistaken."

Dean's answer got caught in his throat and he realized he had never heard Cas speak before. He had a deep voice. A gravelly voice. An incredibly  _sexy_  voice.

"Uh," he said, eyes not moving from Cas' mouth from which that far too sexy voice had emitted. "I-uh, yeah, I think so."

Dean shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a hand full of change and counting out fifty cents. He slid the coins to the opposite end of the table near Cas, but kept his eyes fixed on his newspaper.

"Thanks," Cas said, scooping up the coins.

"Don't mention it," Dean mumbled. He was hoping Cas would leave soon. He hadn't felt more embarrassed in a long time. Dean wasn't prone to embarrassment.

But Cas did not leave. He sat down at the table next to Dean's and began eating his protein bar. Dean felt his stare on his neck, which made him blush harder, but he refused to look up.

"You're the trainer who almost broke his foot today," Cas said casually. Dean swallowed.

"Is that gonna be my legacy?" He asked, not breaking eye contact with the black-and-white photo of a woman holding a dog.

Cas continued staring thoughtfully. "I'd've figured they would have taught you in personal training school not to drop dumbbells on your feet."

Dean couldn't help it as he snapped his eyes up to look at Cas. That was when he realized Cas had eyes that were so blue he could give the summer sky a run for its money.

"Yeah, well... I think I was out sick that day," Dean chuckled nervously. Cas didn't laugh. He just continued staring. Then he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Cas," he said, wiggling his fingers. Dean grabbed it and shook it a bit too forcefully.

"I know. And I'm Dean."

Cas narrowed his eyes. "You know?"

Dean felt sweat bead on his forehead and he quickly withdrew his hand from Cas'.

"Uh, I-I um, I just see your name on the sign-out sheet and i've seen your picture on the computer, so..." He said awkwardly. Man, he sounded creepy.

Cas' eyes un-narrowed, but he didn't take them off of Dean. Dean felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up so he turned his attention back to his newspaper.

A few minutes later, he realized that Cas was still staring at him. Now, Dean wasn't the kind of person to get uncomfortable from unusual attention, but seeing as he had already embarrassed himself twice in front of this guy in less that three hours, he was getting a bit uneasy.

"Do you mind?" He said, a bit rudely.

"Oh... I apologize," Cas said, looking away from Dean. "I didn't realize it was making you uncomfortable."

Dean shifted in his seat. "Yeah, well... It does, so... Please stop it."

"Of course," Cas said, standing up from his seat and picking up his bag. "I just find it difficult to not appreciate the face of a man with incredibly symmetrical and attractive features, such as yourself." 

Dean blinked. He had no idea what to say to that, so he just said, "uh... Thank you?"

Cas smiled. "You're welcome. I'll see you around, then, Dean. And thank you for the fifty cents." He turned around and walked through the front door of the lobby and out to the damp parking lot. Dean watched him as he left, and continued watching him as he unlocked and climbed into a small black car. 

 _Attractive?_  Dean thought, pretty unable to process what had just happened.  _Did he just call me attractive?_

\---

Over the next few weeks, Dean would arrange to have his breaks around the same time Cas would be finished with his work out so the two could sit together and chat for a few minutes. Cas was a much more thoughtful and interesting person than Dean had imagined. He was very interested in helping victims of poverty and providing aid to third-world countries. He also revealed that he was studying to become a doctor, which explained the books he always had with him.

Cas also revealed that he had, in fact, noticed and been impressed with Dean's several dozen push-ups he did whenever he walked by. Dean had butterflies in his stomach whenever Cas spoke, but when he said this, they began to dance a polka.

Dean found himself getting more and more impressed with Cas every time he spoke. He was becoming more and more infatuated by the second, and he didn't want to ever stop talking to him.

Eventually, they exchanged numbers and arranged to meet outside of the gym for a few drinks at a popular bar in town. Dean was extremely nervous and he spent over an hour trying to decide what to wear. He needn't have worried though, for when he got there, he spotted Cas at the bar and they sat together in a small booth in the back of the dining room and spoke until two in the morning, when the bartender announced that the bar would be closing soon, and it was last call.

Dean had almost entirely forgotten they were in a public place. All he saw was Cas, he had no idea of his surroundings. Eventually, though, the bartender came over to their table and asked them to leave.

When they got outside, Dean was desperate to keep Cas talking for as long as he possibly could. They sat down on the hood of Dean's old '67 Impala and continued their conversation in the bar's parking lot.

Around 3:00, the bartender emerged from the bar, locked the door, and drove off down the street, and Dean remembered he had a 10 am client appointment, so he needed to get home and get some rest.

"Well, it's getting late, so... I'd better get going," he said sadly, standing up from the car and stretching. 

"Of course," Cas said, jumping off the hood as well. "Thank you for this evening, Dean, it's very nice talking to you."

Dean felt himself blush again. He hated doing that, but it seemed to happen a lot.

"Yeah, uh... You too, Cas. You have a good night- will I see you at the gym tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately, no. I have an exam tomorrow, so I won't have time for a work out."

Dean's face fell a bit. "Oh... Well, exams are important, so yeah, definitely focus on that." He walked around to the driver's side door awkwardly and began to open it. "I'll, uh... I'll see you Wednesday, then?"

Cas smiled. "You will."

"Cool."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Dean had an overwhelming urge to kiss this dark-haired man.

He closed his car door and slowly walked around the car, back towards Cas. Cas watched him, but didn't say anything as Dean approached. Dean didn't really know what he was doing, but he knew he wanted to do it and he knew he wouldn't regret it. He shortened his steps and decreased his pace as he walked towards Cas.

"Um... Dean?" Cas spoke up ever so softly. Dean felt the butterflies in his stomach get replaced by anxiety as he considered the idea that even though he wanted to kiss Cas, Cas may not want to kiss him.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly, suddenly becoming aware that their mouths were only a foot apart. He couldn't take his eyes off Cas' lips.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Cas asked. It was genuinely just a question, there was no indication as to how he felt about the idea of being kissed.

"Um..." Dean said, still lost in Cas' lips. "That was, uh... That was the plan, yeah."

"Oh," Cas said simply. "Okay, then."

Dean grinned. Cas was very observant and quite passive generally, so this response didn't surprise Dean.

Dean took another step towards Cas, leaving only three inches between their mouths.

"You're okay with that?" Dean's low voice grumbled playfully.

"Yes," Cas answered, and Dean became aware that Cas' eyes were focused on Dean's lips, as Dean's were on Cas'.

Slowly, he closed the gap between them and brushed their lips together softly. He could taste the beer on Cas' bottom lip and he felt a hand wrap around his lower back. He pulled Cas in closer and brought his arms up around his neck.

Dean had had a lot of kisses in his time. But this one was different. He really, really liked this one.

\---

Many months passed, and Dean and Cas spent most of their free time together. That one kiss in the parking lot had lead to many other kisses in many other places, and Dean was overjoyed at how comfortable they were together.

Cas would always come over to Dean's tiny apartment after his classes, and they'd spend time together, talking about life, or watching movies, or doing... Other things.

Dean even went so far as to drop some of his clients so he could spend some more time at home with Cas. But since he was accustomed to working out for most of his days, he found it difficult to sit still most of the time. Cas would study while Dean exercised to get some energy out of him.

Eventually he realized that Cas had been watching him while he worked out, and he was not, in fact, studying.

"Cas, you need to focus, I'll go in the other room if you want to study by yourself."

Cas frowned, stared at Dean thoughtfully for a moment, then smiled. "Actually, Dean, I have a better idea."

Dean sat down next to him on the sofa. "What?"

Cas stared at Dean's biceps. "Do you remember what you used to do to get my attention at the gym?"

Dean thought back to those six months ago when Cas didn't even know his name. "Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Well... I don't think I quite expressed to you just how much I enjoyed those."

Dean frowned. "What? What do you mean?"

Cas' cheeks turned slightly pink. "Push-ups, Dean. I like when you do push-ups. But there's something I've always wanted to try..." his voice trailed off as he continued staring at Dean's biceps.

"What?" Dean said for a third time. "Is this some kind of weird kinky fantasy?"

"I wouldn't call it that, no, I just want to see if you can do it."

"Do what?"

"I want to see if you can do push-ups while I sit on your back."

Dean giggled. "Is that it? Is that all I have to do to get you to study?"

"If you can..." Cas said flirtatiously, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

Dean stood up, walked to his yoga mat and kneeled on it. "Okay, Cas. I will do this, but only if you read your book while you're on my back. Deal?"

Cas grinned. "Deal." He picked up his book and followed Dean to the mat. Dean got up into his push-up position, and Cas took great care in sitting down and crossing his legs on Dean's back. Dean grunted slightly under the weight, but he knew he could do it.

"Ready?" He grunted.

"Ready." Cas gripped Dean's shoulders and Dean went down... then up... then down... then up...

"You reading, Cas?" Dean asked in between reps.

Cas had been watching Dean's shoulder blades contract, so no, he wasn't reading. "Uh..."

Dean finished a push-up, but didn't go back down. "I'm not gonna keep going until you study."

Cas quickly opened his book and began reading, but he kept one hand pressed against Dean's back muscles as Dean continued pushing up.

That became their thing. If Cas had to study, Dean would do his push-ups while Cas sat on his back reading. He did this for many months, and even when Cas had passed his tests and actually became a fully registered doctor, they continued this little ritual, just for fun.

Dean always ended up with sore arms, but he didn't care. Cas always had a good time and that was all that mattered to Dean.

So yeah, Dean loved push-ups. But he loved Cas more.


End file.
